


Huelet Week

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Huelet Week, Huelet Week 2020, In This House We Stan One Socially Awkward Boi and His Stoic Girlfriend, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: A week dedicated to a beautiful ship.UP NEXT5. Adventure8. Free Day/Catch-Up
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 29
Kudos: 31





	1. AU of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there was a beautiful kingdom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will definitely be exploring this AU later on, probably during the free day at the end. I love the idea of Princess Violet falling for farmer/scholar Huey Duck and am having so much fun with it!

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful kingdom. The land was vast and plentiful, and the people were usually quite kind and friendly. Very little bad happened to the kingdom and its people, and whenever anything unfortunate happened to befall the land, the kingdom's protectors-- a large clan, a huge family of ducks-- were always at the ready, prepared to defend Duckburg.

The kingdom of Duckburg was ruled by two kings, Tyrian and Indigo, though they knew that the time would come when one of their two daughters would have to take the throne.

Of course, neither daughter wished to take this position: Lena, the eldest (who had been adopted into the family at a younger age) was rebellious and harsh, while Violet merely wished to spend more time in the palace library, devouring as much information as she could in a single sitting.

Another thing about ascending to the throne one day was that it was rather essential that whoever took over ruling eventually married. Ty and Indy were fairly easygoing about this one-- at least on _who_ they married-- but the Sabrewing sisters were both rather free spirits, birds in flight who did not need-- or even _wish_ \-- to be tied down.

Indeed, it would be fairly difficult to get this all worked out.

* * *

"Huey!"

Huey Duck looked up, sighing at the sight of his younger brother running towards him. "Dewey! Watch out for the..."

Dewey plowed right through Huey's garden patch, trampling several of the plants.

Huey sighed once again. "... Rutabagas. What's going on?"

"You haven't heard?" Dewey asked, "the kings are looking for a male companion for Princess Violet."

"A _male companion?"_ he snorted, "is _that_ what they're calling husbands now?"

"Ha _ha._ From what I hear, they used that term because they know she'll want to take things slow, and maybe the first guy won't be the right one and all that weird stuff that involves guys and girls and such. But, here's the catch: this is an open opportunity. You don't have to be a prince or anything."

"Well, I wish whoever wants to try the best of luck."

Dewey laughed, slapping his older brother's back good-naturedly. "How about _you?_ I know that you share similar interests with the princess, and that--"

"I'm a farmer and a hopeful scholar," Huey interjected, "I'd have no chance with a princess, even one like her."

"Have you seen how unconventional her family already is?" he pressed, "two fathers. One daughter who was adopted, the other born as a surrogate... How much harm would adding a farmer to their family do?"

Huey could remember his few encounters with the princess. They had met on his first trip to the palace, him going to the library for his newfound studies while she left, her nose buried in a book. They had collided head-on, and she had begun apologizing profusely. He had hardly heard her words, though, instead staring at her. She held a beauty about her, her curly hair and dark feathers... And she was reading a rather advanced book, too. That was part of what drew Huey, how she was evidently very well-versed and intelligent _as well as_ so strikingly beautiful. After that, there had been a few encounters where she had entered the libraries during his studies or they had run into each other in the hallways...

He had never even spoken to her.

She was way too far above any level that he was on for her to notice him, especially in _that_ way. It was best if he kept quiet about his feelings; it always was.

"Huey?"

"Right. Sorry, I just... No. I could never."

Dewey looked ready to debate that, but Huey shot him a look before going to tend to his trampled rutabagas.

* * *

The Sabrewing sisters shared a bedroom. They had shared one ever since Lena had come to live with them, before she had been officially adopted into the family, and even now, when they were both in their early twenties, neither one wished to change that arrangement. It calmed both princesses to know that their sister was nearby, and it always helped knowing that they could lament some situation and the other sister would be there to listen and console them to the best of her ability.

Violet had been sitting on her bed, awaiting her sister's return while reading a book. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the door to their bedroom swung open before swinging shut once more.

"I was wondering when you would finally decide to make an appearance," the younger princess said neutrally, bookmarking her page and setting her book aside, "you are aware that it's nearly midnight, right?"

Lena sighed, going to change into her pajamas before taking a seat at the edge of her own bed. "You don't have to stay up this late just to wait for me, Vi."

"Yes, I do. Where were you?"

"There was a dragon," Lena admitted, "Webby got word of it, and invited me to go with her as she joined the McDuck family in fighting it..."

"Hold on a second. Your lady-in-waiting knows the McDucks?"

Lena nodded. "It's so exciting, going out there and fighting foes... Though I don't see how they can make it a _lifestyle."_

Violet laughed a little. "I'm fairly certain that I've seen one of them around here, usually in the library. I believe he's a scholar... Or well on his way to becoming one."

She had never learned his name-- she had been told not to interrupt their studies, especially not for mundane reasons such as what one's name was, and every time that she had been near him, he had frozen up, zoning out while looking at her-- but she knew for sure that he definitely bore a resemblance to the other members of the family that she had met previously in her life, the protectors of the kingdom.

"There's a pretty good chance that you have," Lena agreed, "his name's Huey."

"Huey McDuck," Violet said, testing out the name.

"No, no. Just 'Duck.' Don't ask."

Violet tried out _that_ name, nodding. "Thanks, Lena."

Her older sister raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Of course."

* * *

The next day was one of Huey's days of studying at the palace. For as much as he loved tending to his plants and vegetables at home, he also really enjoyed his days of learning and reading. And having others near him who valued learning just as much as he did... It was an absolutely wonderful feeling.

He entered the palace, greeting everyone that he passed. At this point, he knew them all by name, and he was a gentleman through and through.

And then he ran into _her._

"I..."

The princess studied him briefly. "Huey, correct?"

He nodded, raising an eyebrow.

She merely laughed before offering him one of the books she was carrying. "I thought that you would enjoy reading this one. It's a rather rare account on the stars and planets and other such things. I've heard you're rather well-versed in astronomy."

He nodded again, procuring the offered book. "I... Thank you, Your Highness."

"Please, just call me Violet," she said, "and let me know when you finish with that. I'd like to hear your opinions on it."

Huey smiled at her. "Of course. I'd love that, Your-- _Violet."_

She smiled, too, nodding before turning to leave.


	2. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi and Huey sneak into Scrooge's library late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two, folks!!!  
> And yes... Violet has spent too much time with her troublemaking big sis.

"Quackfaster's going to be furious when she finds us here this late at night," Huey said quietly, "heck, even Uncle Scrooge is going to throw a fit."

Violet smirked a little. "Are you more scared of _them?_ Or of not having a paper to turn in to Mr. Calhoot tomorrow?"

Huey paused, briefly considering his options. "... You've never faced the wrath of Quackfaster before, have you?"

She shrugged. "Maybe I haven't. But, come on, Hubert. I'm sure you'll be forgiven. This isn't going to be a regular thing, it's for a very good reason, and it'll be one of very few, if any, infractions ever to be on your part... If we're even caught."

"Violet, can't we do it another way?" he asked, "I have study hall before going to my AP Comp class; I can go to the school library, visit Ms. Winger."

She shot him a pleading glance, and he caved. He knew that she wanted to see the large library belonging to his uncle, and he admittedly wanted to see it again, too. Besides, she was trying to help him write a quality essay. Granted, it was in the middle of the night, but he did appreciate peer reviews-- and Violet was probably the best of the best in that category.

"... Fine. But promise me you'll run if she comes. She's not the most open to new people, and her anger is _legendary."_

Violet laughed. "Okay. I promise."

He smiled a little before pulling out the key he had nabbed from Scrooge's office, unlocking the door and letting her enter first before following after.

Violet blinked in surprise when she saw just how many books there were on the shelves, and Huey smiled when he saw her expression. She was adorable...

He cautiously reached for her hand and she took it, holding tight as she pulled him to some of the shelves.

"Alright, what is your essay about again?" she asked him, scanning the titles.

"The usefulness of robotics," he replied.

He had always admired technologies such as robots and such, and he didn't quite understand how people could hate on his robot friends-- even when one of them was just robot armor on _top_ of his friend-- when they were just there to help. He wanted to prove them wrong in the best way possible: through research.

Violet gave him a small smile and a nod. "Alright. Let's get started, then."

* * *

Huey awoke to being violently shaken, held by the shoulder. He groaned, blinking his eyes open. Hovering over him stood Quackfaster, fixing him with her most intimidating glare-- which, in her defense, was _extremely_ intimidating-- and he gulped back before going to gently wake Violet up.

She let out a petulant little noise that he probably would have found absolutely adorable had he not been so terrified of the older woman standing above them.

"Vi... Wake up," he murmured softly, gently shaking her shoulder, "I'm pretty sure we're in trouble."

It was the last word that fully woke her up. She sat bolt upright, causing his hand to fly off of her shoulder.

"... Sorry, Hubert."

Before he could respond, Quackfaster opened her mouth. "And just _what_ are the two of you doing here?"

"I'm sorry," Huey apologized, his voice earnest and sincere, "I had an essay to write and Violet offered to help me with it. Since the public library was closed, we came here."

Quackfaster looked to Violet, who confirmed Huey's statement with a simple nod. She sighed deeply, running her hand over her face.

"... Fine. But if this ever happens again, I would greatly appreciate it if you gave me prior warning."

Huey nodded. "Of course. I promise."

She nodded before turning to go through the aisles.

Huey checked his watch and paled. "Vi... I hope your truck didn't somehow run out of gas last night."

"Why not?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"... We're going to be late for school if we wait any longer."


	3. Nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey and Violet have a debate on what to name the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had SO much fun writing this one! Like, honestly... This was so much fun. Lots of fluff and cuteness, and I adore writing adult Huelet.
> 
> Note that all of these names were potential names for the Huelet kids before I settled on. I was extremely tempted to go with Dipper and Ursa for the names, honestly...

Huey put a gentle hand on top of the egg nearest to him, smiling softly. And then he moved so that he was close enough to both eggs that he could give them both all of the love and attention that he felt that they deserved-- a lot of it, honestly, so much more than he knew he could ever possibly give-- while quietly humming the first tune that had come into his mind... His mother's lullaby, the one that she had written and her brother, _his_ uncle, had sang to him and his own brothers every single night.

And then he heard footsteps as Violet came into the room, carrying two cups of warm milk. She offered one cup to Huey before sitting next to him and studying the eggs.

"They're going to need names, you know," she said quietly after a moment of sitting there, "especially since they're going to hatch soon."

Huey blinked, looking at the two eggs. "Really? That... That seems really soon."

Violet laughed a little. "They're at least half hummingbird, and those eggs are definitely one hundred percent hummingbird eggs. Those tend to have quicker incubation periods than duck eggs do."

He looked at her quietly for a second before looking back at the eggs. "Alright, then. I think we should keep with a theme, maybe name them after constellations."

She raised an eyebrow. "How about famous scientists? Or even adventurers? I know that your family would probably like that. Maybe Isabella or something?"

"And why not constellations?" Huey asked, "as fond as I am of Pavlov and Curie..."

"We already named the dog after a star," Violet pointed out, "how about we deviate from that?"

"Why should we?" he returned, "I think it would be cool to have a little theme within our own family, something that belongs only to their generation."

She sighed. "Hubert. Giving our kids names that fit into a theme that matches the _dog's_ would seem almost as stupid as that time that Dewford won that cow and named him _Mooey_ so he matched with the three of you."

"What names did _you_ have in mind?"

"For girls, I figured that we could derive something from Marie Curie or Ada Lovelace. Boys, perhaps Isaac Newton or, I'm not quite sure... But definitely _no_ Freud."

Huey laughed softly.

"... What were your ideas?" she asked him softly.

"Orion, Leo, Dipper... Something along those lines. And maybe Cassiopeia or Ursa, for girls."

"... Ursa and Dipper," she repeated, "that has the potential to be mildly entertaining. Just imagine the looks on your brothers' faces when they realize that they're both named after the same constellation."

Huey laughed. "Yeah..."

"And Cassiopeia?" she asked, "really? Yes, it's unique, but we're practically _begging_ for her to be made fun of."

"We'd call her Cassie for short. Only the family would ever have to know."

"Hubert. Your family is _huge_ and is a good percentage of the population of the whole of Duckburg. That's a lot of people knowing what her full name is."

"Yes, but nobody would ever bother to _use_ it."

"... True."

He thought for a second. "... How about this? We both have ideas, and they both need a middle name too."

"What are you proposing?" she asked him.

"You pick your favorites from my names, and I'll pick my favorites from you."

"Alright, fine," Violet caved, "I'm fond of Orion, and I'm admittedly a bit of a fan of Cassiopeia."

"Okay. We've already used _Newton_ , so that one's out..."

"We have?"

He laughed. "Remember? That's both of our license plates, **NEWTON1** and **NEWTON2.** Besides, I call my car itself _Isaac,_ so..."

"You named your car?" she asked before sighing and fighting back a smirk, " _fine._ What other name do you suggest?"

"Tesla," he said simply.

"... Tesla," she repeated before trying the full name, "Orion Tesla Duck."

Huey smiled at the sound of the name. "I like it."

"As do I," she admitted, "so what about Cassie?"

"You're letting my choices be their first names?" he asked, somewhat incredulous.

She laughed. "At least with Orion. We'll see about her."

"Alright. In that case, I vote Marie, instead of opting for _Curie."_

"Cassie Marie Duck," Violet murmured, testing _that_ name out before nodding, "that... That's absolutely perfect."

Huey smiled warmly, looking at his wife. "Yeah... It is."

He kissed her temple, taking her hand in his as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Vi."

She smiled, closing her eyes. "I love you too, Hubert."

He smiled down at her before glancing over at the eggs. _Soon._ They would hatch soon. His kids would be here soon...

He moved to gently pull them closer, holding them near to him. His family.

"I love you," he murmured, "I love all three of you so very much."

The small smile that graced Violet's lips at the words didn't slip his notice.

* * *

"Okay, you've held out long enough," Della announced, eagerly reaching to take her newly-hatched grandson from Violet, "what are their names?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, weather boy?" Dewey called loudly from the kitchen.

Della ignored her one son, focusing on the other son and his wife.

"His name is Orion," Huey said proudly, "Orion Tesla Duck."

Della smiled, murmuring the name before looking back down at the baby.

"And her?" Louie asked on behalf of Donald, who was cradling his great-niece close to his chest, "what's _her_ name?"

"Cassie," Violet piped up, "Cassiopeia Marie Duck."

"Yeah... I'm just gonna stick to calling her Cassie."

"Dewey, what in the world are you doing in there?" Huey called, "I thought you were super-excited to meet the two of them."

"I am!" his younger brother called back, "just... Give me a moment. You called so early, I didn't get to eat any breakfast today."

Huey sighed before looking back at his mother. Her brow was knitted, like she was thinking hard.

"Mom? Is something wrong?"

"Cassiopeia and Orion... Those are constellations."

"Yep."

She looked at Orion. "And Tesla. Like the scientist who worked with electricity."

Huey nodded.

"And Marie... Like Marie Curie?"

Violet laughed a little. "We weren't about to name our kid _Cassie Curie Duck,_ but yes."

"That's the nerdiest thing I have ever heard," Louie said procuring his niece from Donald, "listen, kid. Your uncles Dewey and Louie have your back. You can always come to us if your parents are driving you crazy with their nerdiness, okay?"

Cassie gurgled before a loud farting sound emerged. Louie's face scrunched up when he heard it and he went to shove the baby back to his uncle as quickly as he could.

"Pretty sure she just crapped herself..."

Donald laughed, taking the baby back and handing her to Huey, who quickly went to change her diaper. He was already becoming quite the pro at the arduous task, rather quick and efficient at it, despite only having had the twins for less than half a day.

"Your uncle deserved that," he murmured to his daughter with a small chuckle, "I'm so proud of you, kiddo."

She gurgled again and he beamed. He finished up, lifting her up and kissing her forehead before handing her off to Scrooge.

Dewey came back in with a bowl of cereal. "What did I miss?"

Louie explained the meanings behind the names of their niece and nephew, and Dewey groaned.

"Huey. Bro. Remember that _we_ could've had cool names? Rebel, Turbo, and Jet? You and Vi Uncle Donald-ed it. You're hardly giving them the chance to be cool!"

"Dooming them to be nerds like the two of you," Louie put in.

"Guys," Webby piped up from where she stood, studying Cassie over Scrooge's shoulder, "the names were chosen by _Huey_ and _Violet._ Of course they're going to choose names that mean something to them, smart-sounding names that they like. They chose names that they liked and that they want their kids to be known by. Besides, these two cuties are going to grow into their own personalities someday..."

Huey shot a grateful smile at Webby before noticing that Violet had curled into his side. He smiled down at her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Names don't matter, not as much as you think they do," Scrooge spoke up, "neither does being a so-called _nerd_ or not. Look at them, boys. Look at your brother and his wife, and their two children. What matters is what they have: each other. They are all happy and healthy and love each other."

Huey smiled at his great-uncle before glancing at his brothers.

"... He's right," Dewey said after a moment, "I'm sorry, Hue."

 _"We're_ sorry," Louie added.

Apologies meant a lot to Huey, especially ones from his brothers. He beamed at them both.

Violet glanced up at Huey, recognizing the look on his face, before turning to her brothers-in-law. "... You're forgiven."

Huey agreed before looking at his whole family. Maybe he _was_ a nerd, and had married an equally huge nerd. Maybe they had named their twin children after rather nerdy reasons. But... That really didn't matter. All that mattered _was_ his family. His mother and uncles and brothers and honorary sister. And, of course, his wife and their newly-hatched kids.

He felt so happy, and so full of love. And he definitely didn't ever want that to end.


	4. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell behind on my own week. LOL

"Okay, Violet. Truth or dare?"

"... Truth," Violet responded.

Webby had to think for a second. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"I'm sorry... _What?"_

Lena grinned maniacally, giving Webby a high-five before leaning in to hear her sister's answer.

"I don't have a crush," Violet finally said, her usual neutral tone having made its return, "alright, Lena. Truth or--?"

"Don't have a crush?" Webby asked incredulously, "not even the teeniest-tiniest of crushes? On _anybody?!"_

Violet thought for a second before shaking her head. "... Nope."

"Uh-huh," Lena said, _"s_ _ure."_

Violet glared before distraction came in the form of loud footsteps clambering up the stairs and into the hallway.

_"Louie! Be careful!!!"_

_"I'm trying!"_

She stood up, heading out to see just what was going on out there. Immediately, she found Huey and Louie carrying Dewey together, supporting his back and legs. One of his ankles was twisted in an unnatural direction, and she winced.

"OwowowowowowOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Dewey exclaimed, reaching to smack his younger brother, " _careful!!!"_

"Junior Woodchuck Rule One Thousand One: always be careful when taking care of the injured!" Huey reprimanded, "Louie, how about we swap you out since we're home now? You're obviously-- oh, hi, Violet-- adding to his pain, and he really doesn't need that right now."

Louie groaned before looking up at Violet and the other two girls. "Fine. Vi?"

 _"Me?"_ she asked, looking from Louie to Dewey to Hu-- _nope, not gonna look at him--_ Webby and Lena, "I'm the smallest out of the six of us; my helpying Hubert carry Dewford would literally put him at an angle."

"You're also the strongest of the six of us," Lena pointed out, "don't think I haven't caught you casually lifting things that are two, three times your size."

"Besides, if Hue wants to do it to Junior Woodchuck Guidelines..." Louie added.

"Fine," Violet said, going to quickly swap out with Louie in a way that wouldn't drop the middle triplet.

She made the mistake of glancing up at Huey, just for a brief second. But that one brief second was enough for Huey to smile warmly at her. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and quickly turned away.

Newton's apple, this was going to be a _long_ trip down the hall and to the boys' room.


	5. Woodchucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write Day Five later.

"And this year, graduating to the rank of Senior Woodchuck-- _gesture at Huey--"_

Huey sighed a little, fighting not to correct Launchpad as he read the part that he was clearly not supposed to read yet again. And then he straightened up a little, smiling proudly. The moment was finally here.

"... Huey Duck!"

Immediately, Della went wild. His brothers and Webby quickly followed suit, while his uncles politely clapped. But unlike the last time that Huey had been in a similar position to this, there was a new voice cheering him on: the voice of Violet Apollonia Sabrewing, his rival-turned-friend.

He met her gaze as his new sash was bestowed upon him and she gave a rare smile, pausing her clapping in order to give him a thumbs-up. He gave her a small, shy smile and a small thumbs-up in return before he was surrounded by his enthusiastic family, everyone wanting to celebrate him and his accomplishments.

But it was all just a deafening blur to him, completely lost on Huey. And when things finally settled down... She had disappeared.

* * *

It was their first Woodchuck campout. Well, correction: their first Woodchuck campout as leaders of their own troops.

Six or seven years had passed, in which Violet and Huey had both become Woodchuck mentors before becoming full-fledged troop leaders. You had never met two people more dedicated to their positions, more determined to be the absolute best at what they did... Which often meant that their troops opposed each other, even with the most minor things.

This, strangely, was _not_ the case that night.

The two opposing groups had combined forces, just for the night, for what would hopefully be one of the best Woodchuck campouts of all time... If the leaders would just get along.

"Uh... Mister Huey?" one of the Junior Woodchucks asked, coming up to the both of them, "Miss Violet? The schedule says that we should be..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Huey said, not breaking his attention away from the task at hand, "I made the schedule, remember?"

"But we can't go fishing without adults!" another Woodchuck piped up, "rule Eight-Hundred and Fifty-One says..."

"Yes," Violet said, "just give us a moment, then we can go fishing before the sun sets."

"What are you even doing?"

"Shush!" Violet announced, "these double fisherman's knots aren't going to tie themselves!"

"Ha!" Huey exclaimed, "finished!"

Violet blinked, looking up in surprise. "You did? So fast?"

Huey was only halfway through one single knot, and he smirked when Violet looked up. "Knew you'd fall for it."

She raised an eyebrow, looking at his handiwork. "You're not even halfway completed."

"Not with the task, no," he agreed, "but I _am_ feeling rather complete."

Her other eyebrow shot up and he chuckled before pulling her in for a quick kiss.

After a moment, he pulled apart. "All I need is you. So yes, I'm complete."

Violet was blushing furiously now, and Huey smiled softly. He took her hand in his before standing up and looking at the mortified yet astonished children.

"Let's go fishing!"

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cassie called, stumbling into the living room where both of her parents were playing a competitive game of Kerplunk, "lookit!"

"Count of three, we look over at the same time," Violet said.

Huey smirked. "Deal."

"One... Two..."

On _three,_ they both looked over at their daughter, who was grinning proudly.

"Lookit, lookit!" she said, holding out her Woodchuck sash, "Launchpad gave me my first badge today!"

That was all it took for both of her parents to give up on the game completely, heading over to her.

"What badge did you get?" Violet asked as Huey gently took the sash from his daughter.

Huey blinked before smiling a little. "The family badge. Did he tell you how you earned this one?"

She puffed her chest out, and Huey had to chuckle a little. "He says it's because I have the best family in Duckburg."

"He's not wrong about that," he admitted, laughing a little, "though I'm pretty sure that's not how that badge is normally earned."

Violet chuckled lightly before taking the sash, putting it over her daughter's head. "There we are."

Cassie beamed before going to wrap her arms tightly around her mother's neck. Then she glanced up at her father, and Huey smiled before going to join the hug.


	6. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena disrupts Huey and Violet's movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still need to post for a few other days (Adventure and the Free Day), but otherwise... I'm catching up to my own week. LOL
> 
> And then I can catch up with Ducktober...
> 
> And my other fics...
> 
> And decide what the plot of my new Huelet fanfiction will be...

Huey bit his lip, eyes intently trained on the screen. "They do realize that the Central Park Zoo looks literally _nothing_ like that, right?"

"Let me guess: you've been there before," Lena droned from the doorway.

"As a matter of fact, I have," Huey said, "it's not that hard to go there, you know. Though it _is_ a little hard not to get kicked out when you're following your uncle and brothers on the hunt for the cryptic Lizard-Man of Doom!"

 _"Man-Lizard of Doom?"_ Lena snorted, "do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"It's a real thing!" Huey exclaimed, reaching to pull his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook out of his hat.

Violet grabbed his hand before he could pull it out, though. "Lena? Could you leave us alone? Please? He can tell you about this... _Man-Lizard_ after we finish this movie."

Lena sighed a little but nodded. "Alright. Have fun with your date, you two."

Violet petulantly stuck her tongue out at her older sister over Huey's shoulder before sighing. Huey laughed softly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Ready?"

She leaned in, nodding. Huey pressed "Play" and they got settled in to watch their movie.


End file.
